Blick zurück
by f.thoele
Summary: Was wäre, wenn man die Welt plötzlich aus einem anderen Blickwinkel sieht? Versteht man noch alles so, wie vorher? Was hat man zu tun? Zum Verständnis ist es hilfreich, Harry Potter und die Goldene Festung gelesen zu haben.


**Disclaimer:**

Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld. Mir gehört nur die Idee. Alle Schauplätze und Figuren sind das geistige Eigentum von J. K. Rowling.

Diese Geschichte baut zum Teil auf „Harry Potter und die goldene Festung" von Loons Gerringer auf. Man kann diese Geschichte allerdings auch so verstehen.

**Blick zurück**

Ich kenne da diesen Witz. Ich habe ihn nie erzählt. Ich fand einfach, niemand würde den Hintergrund verstehen. Irgendwie erzählt dieser Witz alles, was ich immer kritisiert habe.

_Also, da ist ein Mann beim Psychiater. Der Psychiater fordert den Mann auf, ihm zu erzählen, was ihn bedrückt. Daraufhin antwortet der Mann:_

_"Na Ja, alles fing an als ich heiratete._

_Meine Frau hatte eine erwachsene Tochter, die somit meine Stieftochter wurde. Mein Vater kam zu Besuch, verliebte sich in meine Stieftochter und heiratete sie._

_So wurde aus meiner Stieftochter gleichzeitig meine Stiefmutter._

_Meine Frau bekam einen Sohn._

_Aus ihm wurde automatisch der Schwager meines Vaters, weil er der Stiefbruder der mit meinem Vater verheirateten Stieftochter ist._

_Weil der Junge der Bruder meiner Stiefmutter ist, ist er demnach auch mein Onkel. Die Frau meines Vaters bekam auch einen Sohn._

_Dies ist mein Bruder, obwohl ich gleichzeitig sein Opa bin._

_Er ist ja der Sohn meiner Stieftochter._

_Meine Frau ist meine Oma, da sie die Mutter meiner Stiefmutter ist._

_Daraus folgt, dass ich der Enkel meiner eigenen Frau bin._

_Wenn man die Tatsache in Betracht zieht, dass ich mit meiner Großmutter verheiratet bin, bin ich nicht nur der Mann meiner Frau, sowie ihr Enkel, sondern auch mein eigener Großvater._

_Das bedrückt mich!!!"_

Ich habe diesen Witz nie als einen Witz aufgefasst. Auf den ersten Blick ist er vielleicht ganz lustig. Aber ich habe in meinem Leben genug gesehen.

Und jetzt? Jetzt habe ich Zeit. Viel Zeit. Zeit zum Nachdenken. Zeit, um die Aussicht zu bewundern. Zeit, mich mit meinen Kollegen zu unterhalten.

Endlich lasten keinerlei Aufgaben mehr auf mir. Es ist eine willkommene Befreiung, nach so vielen Jahren. Aber wenn ich dann mal woanders bin, sehe ich es. An jedem Ort dasselbe. Jedes Mal frage ich mich, was sonst passiert wäre. Wenn da nicht dieser Vorfall gewesen wäre. Dieser Vorfall, der so ziemlich alles veränderte. Seit einiger Zeit gehe ich kaum noch weg. Obwohl die Aussicht hier auch kaum besser ist.

Wenn ich dann so meine Zeit verbringe, mache ich mir häufig Gedanken, über das, was ich nicht sehe. Glück. Liebe. Vertrauen. Ruhe. Ordnung. Die Aussicht ist immer die selbe.

Also bleibe ich hier. Auch hier ist die Aussicht nicht so, wie ich es mir wünsche. Trotzdem kann ich hier wenigstens noch manchmal sinnvolle Aufgaben erledigen. Entweder ich, oder einer meiner zweifelhaften Kollegen.

Trotz allem werde ich auch hier immer wieder an diesen Vorfall erinnert. Wenn zum Beispiel dieser Mann da sitzt. Wenn der Vorfall nicht gewesen wäre...

Einiges an der Aussicht kommt mir noch vage bekannt vor. Anderes aber erscheint mir unbekannt, oder zumindest unpassend.

Manchmal kommt **er **dann. Einen Großteil meines Lebens habe ich damit zugebracht, **ihn** zu verstehen. Auch jetzt schaffe ich es immer noch nicht.

Und immer wieder dieser Vorfall. Ohne ihn wäre alles anders gewesen. Ich muss immer wieder daran denken, was ohne den Vorfall passiert wäre. Dabei war es mir doch immer klar gewesen. Ich bin an diesem Vorfall selbst Schuld. Ich wusste, was mich erwarten würde. Eigentlich bereue ich meine Entscheidung auch nicht. Aber wenn ich mir die Aussicht anschaue...

Selten kriege ich Besuch. Allerdings ist es dann meist auch nicht besser. Meine Besucher haben entweder die selbe Einstellung wie ich, oder das direkte Gegenteil. Beides nicht besonders hilfreich.

Dieser Vorfall war von langer Hand geplant. Mir gefiel es nicht, ich war aber bereit, es zu tun.Es war zu dem Zeitpunkt eine richtige Entscheidung. _Es sind unsere Entscheidungen, die bestimmen, wer wir sind. _Inzwischen glaube ich nicht mehr so recht daran. Ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich habe eingesehen, dass eine richtige Entscheidung nicht zwanghaft zu einem richtigen Ergebnis führt.

Und dann ist da noch der Witz. Ich habe es immer gesagt. Dieser Witz drückt aus, was ich sehe, wenn ich woandershin gehe. Der Witz ist traurige Realität geworden. Wenn der Vorfall nicht gewesen wäre, wäre es wahrscheinlich anders gekommen. Und das alles wegen dieser einen Entscheidung. Ich habe mich damals entschieden. Damals dachte ich, ich hätte zwei Möglichkeiten. Ich dachte, ich müsse mich zwischen dem einfachen und richtigen Weg entscheiden. Heute weiß ich es besser. Für diese Entscheidung wurde ich bestraft. Ich weiß, dass ich meine Strafe verdient habe. Aber das macht es auch nicht besser.

Und alles, was ich habe, um mich von meiner Schuld abzulenken, ist die Aussicht.

Ich sehe das Fenster. Fast an meinem Horizont. Ich kann nicht erkennen, was dahinter ist. Dann die Bücherregale. Komisch. Ich kenne sie von früher. Aber sie haben sich verändert. Sie haben keine Ausstrahlung mehr. Früher ging ich gerne an den Reihen vorbei. Heute geht niemand mehr dort hin. Der Kamin. Früher brannte dort ein echtes Feuer. Kein magisches. Magische Feuer verbreiten einfach nicht die selbe Athmosphäre. Da standen sie dann. Meine Auszeichnungen. Und ich hatte Viele. Vom Sportabzeichen bis zum Merlinorden. Heute: Nichts.

Dann der Schreibtisch. Groß und geräumig. Früher immer von Papierbergen bedeckt; in einer Ecke meist ein Teeservice. Heute: Nichts.

Dann der Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch. Häufig sitzt er einfach nur da, und schaut in die Leere. Andere Leute sehe ich nur selten. Diesen Mann, und selten **ihn**. Manchmal verbringe ich Stunden damit, mir zu Überlegen, was der Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch denkt. Reden tut meist er nur, wenn **er** kommt. **Er **macht mir Angst. Groß und bedrohlich. Einmal konnte ich seine beängstigenden Augen sehen.

Wenn der Vorfall nicht gewesen wäre... Wahrscheinlich würde ich dann alles verstehen.

Aber auch der Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch ist seltsam. Auch er ist groß. Schwarze Haare, einzelne graue Strähnen. Vernarbtes Gesicht. Meist mit Brille auf der Nase.

Dann und wann öffnet er eine Schublade seines Schreibtisches, holt ein Foto heraus und betrachtet es, während ihm einzelne Tränen die Wangen runterlaufen. Einmal habe ich dieses Foto gesehen. Es bewegt sich nicht. Auf dem Foto ist eine junge Frau zu sehen, ohne Zweifel sehr gut aussehend, mit ihren langen roten Haaren. Einmal schlief der Mann über dem Foto ein. Im Schlaf murmelte er immer, wie sehr er sie vermisse.

Wenn ich mir diesen Mann anschaue, frage ich mich, was passiert ist. Seitdem ich hier bin, kriege ich nicht mehr viel mit. Einmal fragte der Mann mich um Rat. Ich war so verwirrt, dass ich keine Antwort wusste. Also schwieg ich. Da stand er dann vor mir. Er flüsterte, was alles passiert sei. Was sich alles verändert habe. Das er im Recht war. Ich habe ihm nicht zugehört.

Ich habe es immer gesagt. Wenn wir uns auf reines Blut beschränken, kommt es zwangsläufig zu Inzucht. Zu Familienkonflikten. Zum Krieg. Ich habe selbst mit angesehen, wie der Witz Realität wurde.

Ach Harry! Ich hätte dir noch so viel sagen müssen. Ob er mich jetzt noch hören würde? Aber was würde es bringen? Da war ja immer noch **er**. Was war mit **ihm**? **Er** schien noch zu leben. Gestern war **er** wieder da gewesen. **Er** sagte noch, **er** würde heute wiederkommen. Der Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch hat kaum gesprochen. Ich habe ihn immer sehr gern gemocht. Er hat sein Leben nicht verdient. Ein solch großartiger Mensch hat so ein Leben nicht verdient. Schon früh musste er einen großen Verlust hinnehmen. Auch wenn er da nicht der einzige war.

Irgendwie scheint er heute ziemlich nervös zu sein. Schon seit Stunden wuselt er durch den Raum. Er holt eine staubige Keksdose aus einem Schrank und stellt sie neben das alte Teeservice. Anscheinend erwartet er heute Besuch. Vielleicht mal etwas Abwechslung für mich. Gespannt blicke ich zur Tür, und, als hätte jemand auf mich gewartet öffnet sie sich. Da war **er**.

Im Büro des Schulleiters herrschte völlige Ruhe. Alle Anwesenden wussten, was passierte, wenn Lord Voldemort kam. Schweigend betrat er den Raum und ging zu dem schwarzhaarigen Mann. Wortlos reichte dieser dem Lord eine Tasse Tee.

„Ich bin in Eile. Kein Smalltalk. Die Papiere."

Wortlos übergab der Schwarzhaarige dem Lord einen Aktenordner. Und so schnell wie er gekommen war, ging er auch wieder.

Der Schwarzhaarige stand auf und ging zu einem der vielen Portraits an der Wand.

„Albus! Bitte, rede mit mir."

„Natürlich. Du warst es, der nie mit mir reden wollte."

„Du hast mir mal gesagt, es seien unsere Entscheidungen, die bestimmen wer wir seien. Langsam glaube ich nicht mehr daran. Ich habe damals eine richtige Entscheidung getroffen. Aber das Ergebnis ist es nicht."

„Hättest du mich nur früher angesprochen. Ich habe diesen Fehler meinerseits schon lange bemerkt."

„Aber Albus, erinnerst du dich an den Vorfall? Ich habe gemacht, was du mir gesagt hast."

„Ja, das hast du. Ich habe jetzt aber eingesehen, dass es nicht richtig war, sich aufzuopfern. Es war richtig, dass du mich getötet hast. Es war mein Fehler, dass ich mich für ein Horkrux opferte."

„Albus, ich habe Angst!" Die Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen war kaum noch ein Flüstern. Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht.

„Angst ist nichts falsches. Wenn du noch Angst verspürst, bist du eindeutig noch ein Mensch. All deine Reue lässt Lily nicht wieder auferstehen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du nach über 50 Jahren immer noch an ihr hängst."

„Lenk nicht vom Thema ab. Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

„Tut mir leid. Aber da musst du jetzt durch."

Die Tür öffnete sich langsam.

„Albus! Bitte!" Der Schwarzhaarige weinte verweifelt.

„Nein Severus."


End file.
